


Pride & Animosity

by startlingstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, James Mcavoy - Freeform, M/M, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Other, X-Men Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startlingstars/pseuds/startlingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles first stepped into the Hogwarts Express compartment, he hadn't expected to make a friend, much less a lover. But years flew by fast, and soon Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr became the best of friends, inseparable and close beyond what was considered normal. However Hogwarts, despite being a wizarding school shielded from the mortal world, was almost like any other school. In no time, Charles and Erik found themselves entangled in a series of misunderstandings and dramas that could change their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride & Animosity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither the X-Men or the Harry Potter universe. The only things I own are the plot and some modifications. This is also yet to be edited.

Charles wasn’t sure what made him befriend Erik Lehnsherr in the first place; but when you see a stoic-faced first-year sitting all by himself in the train and somehow still looking like he owned the world, you know something’s different about him. It had been the first of September,

It had been the first of September, first day of school. Charles had managed to somehow get his hysterical mother off his back and let him actually enter the Express. _Be sure to send a letter home every day!_ He could still hear Sharon Xavier-Marko reminding him. His mother had been overjoyed when he finally got his Hogwarts letter, and was more than relieved to know that his stepfather had not been the one who found it first. It was a bit of a struggle for her to hide the fact that her Muggle-raised son was going to a wizarding school, but it was nothing a simple _obliviate_ and _confundus_  charm couldn’t do. For all he knew, his stepfather and stepbrother thought he was going to a normal Muggle boarding school, and would not be back until Christmas (if lucky, summer).

The seemingly spacious Hogwarts Express looked rather small in the inside, with so many students hurtling inside and massive sixth-years tackling each other with hugs. Charles stood on his tiptoe, looking over each compartment trying to find an empty or a friendly-looking one. There were awkward-looking first-years like him, none of which he felt like sitting with. There were brutish-looking first-years too, already looking like snobs in their newly tailored robes.

He wished his foster sister Raven had gotten her letter as well. There was no guarantee she would be getting one, after all, there was no magic blood flowing through her veins, none that he knew, anyway. But she was only a year younger than him, and she could be receiving her letter in next year’s summer.

Lost in his thoughts, Charles was startled to find himself already at the end of the carriage. There was only a compartment left at the end of the hall. Charles blinked and looked inside the compartment, only to find a stoic-faced boy sitting all by himself. He looked like a first-year, but not really. The boy was taller than him, for sure. But he had this intimidating aura about him that no first-year should have. Charles glanced at the full compartments before him and sighed. It’s just one boy, really, would you rather be with the snobby kids? He shuddered at the thought. So Charles Xavier swallowed his pride, clenched his fists, and knocked on the compartment door before coming in.


End file.
